Love Remains Forever
by GinnyRoseWeasley
Summary: A poem. Takes us through the life of our two favorite characters. HG OneShot


_**Love Remains Forever**_

_**By: GinnyRoseWeasley**_

I wished for you once, upon a great bright star  
One night as I sat in my backyard.  
As I ran through the darkened meadows behind my house  
And chased the evening fireflies as they swarmed around me,  
I thought of you and hoped that one day you'd be mine.

I first met you as you tried to find a way to get onto the platform.  
My mum thought you were a sweet boy, so polite and shy.  
And my brothers' thought that it was wicked to have shown the Boy Who Lived onto the train.

But I thought different.  
I thought you were the most wonderful boy in the world.  
You had green eyes that took my breath away. I wanted to reach out and see if they were really your eyes, or if they were emeralds replacing them.  
You had hair as dark as the sky on that summer's evening that I wished for you.  
It flopped like a mop on your head as you struggled to get your trunk on the train.

That year without anyone was lonely.  
My brothers hardly wrote us at all,  
But when they did, you were included in their writing.  
They talked about how you made the Quidditch team,  
And how you saved a girl named Hermione from a troll,  
Or how Professor Snape bewitched your broom.  
It was like I was there, how they described it.

Then they had to go and rescue you from your relatives with a flying car.  
I don't think I was ever so surprised in my life than the morning I walked down and found you sitting at my kitchen table, looking like you belonged there with our family.  
You didn't even smile at me, only said hello. So I ran.  
I was humiliated when my brothers started laughing.

I got hoodwinked by a diary in my first year, your second.  
You risked everything to come and rescue me, to save me from the hole that I had dug for myself.  
You almost died, but in the end, I lived because of you.  
I don't know if I would've survived if you hadn't of come for me.  
It was a fairy tale, with me being a damsel in distress and you being my knight in shining armor, slaying the deathly serpent.  
You swept me off my feet that night.

The next few years, I thought of ways that you could notice me.  
Hermione Granger came up with a plan, telling me to be myself.  
So I became my bold, talkative self around you, and started dating, hoping to make you jealous.  
But you only had eyes for Cho Chang, the pretty Ravenclaw a year ahead of you.

Then, in my fifth year, you did notice me.  
I saw you staring at me when you thought I wasn't looking.  
I felt special when you would turn red and look away, or Ron would have to wave his hand in front of your face to get your attention.  
Hermione said that you were secretly pinning for me, but I didn't believe her.

It was the best moment of my life when you kissed me in the common room.  
It was the thing I had been waiting for my entire life, and it had finally happened.  
Those weeks we spent together, _studying_ for exams underneath the willow tree by the lake, and spending all those nights in front of the fire in silence.  
And when you laughed because of what I told Rodmila Vane, I felt like I could fly.  
It was like I couldn't ever be removed from my cloud.

But eventually, I was, the day at Dumbledore's funeral.  
You told me we shouldn't see each other again, that what we had was like a dream.  
That Voldemort would use me to get to you, and that I would be in danger.  
I said I didn't care, but you did.  
You would feel terrible if it was my funeral.  
I repeated Hermione's advice to you.  
You said she was smart, and that you wished you had asked me out sooner, so that we could've had more time together.  
I told you that you wouldn't be happy unless you were fighting Voldemort, and then you walked away.

Summer was miserable for me.  
Ron and Hermione were at your aunt and uncle's house with you, so I was stuck helping with the wedding preparations.  
It was torture, having to try on dress after dress, and look at flower samples, and then know that you weren't there to comfort me at night.  
Mum tried to cheer me up, but nothing helped.  
My heart was too broken.

I saw you again at the wedding.  
I think having Ron and Hermione with you helped,  
Because you looked healthy and somewhat content.  
I avoided you, because I knew that if I let you close again you'd only break my heart even more.  
That was the last thing I needed after the summer.

I danced with a few of Fleur's cousins.  
All of them sweet, but none of them you.  
I danced by Ron and Hermione, who were bickering as usual, but it wasn't like usual.  
It was playful and sweet.  
Something had happened while the three of you were away.

You asked me to dance, and I couldn't refuse.  
You looked so wonderful there, with your eyes shining with something I couldn't place.  
So I took your hand and let you lead me around the dance floor.  
We didn't say a word to each other until the song ended, and then you asked me to take a walk.  
I said yes, so kept holding my hand and led me down to the lake.  
You told me all of what had transpired while at your relatives.  
You had gone to get some groceries one day and came back to find Ron and Hermione kissing on Hermione's cot.  
They had been together ever since.

You said you thought about me every day and every night.  
My face constantly haunted your dreams, and my voice was always ringing in your ears.  
I blushed and looked away from you.  
You said you missed me, and that you hoped I missed you, too.

We got back together that night, but we kept it a secret.  
Around family and outside of our privacy, we were cold and distant, but we had made up a secret code between us to say the things we couldn't.  
Hermione begged me to forgive you, but I only said I wanted nothing more to do with you.

The night before you left you came to my room.  
You said you loved me more than anything, and promised you'd come back to me.  
We both cried as you swept me into your embrace,  
Knowing it could very well be the last time we saw the other.

We got carried away,  
And we made love to each other that night.  
Through our tears you slipped a ring on my finger,  
And told me you wanted to spend your life with me when you got back.  
I swore to never love another.

We didn't say a word to each other the next day, like normal, but with each look that passed between us, I saw the love in your eyes.  
We assembled in front of the house to bid goodbye.  
I stayed in the back, and when you passed me, I lifted my chin and folded my arms.  
You gave a little smile and tapped my chin before disappearing with Ron and Hermione.

Hogwarts stayed closed, so Mum taught me at home, with help from the Order.  
Only a few letters from you came that year.  
But on the evening of my seventeenth birthday, you told me where you were.  
I packed my things and Apparated to where you were waiting.

Ron and Hermione stared as you got up and swung me around, kissing me on the lips.  
I don't think I ever smiled so brightly in my life.  
You told them we had gotten back together, and were now engaged.  
Ron goggled and Hermione squealed and showed me to my room.  
I was happy to be with you.

But happiness only lasted a few days.  
You received word that Voldemort was going to attack the Ministry.  
You hated them as much as you hated him, but you had to save those people.  
So you told us to go home, but none of us left.  
We marched into the building by your side, years of love and friendship surrounding us.

Voldemort fell that day.  
The news spread quickly, but your work was not done.  
In another six months, we managed to catch the remaining Death Eaters, the ones who made it out alive.  
They walked through the veil to ensure none of them would become a threat.

The four of us took our N.E.W.T.S. independently that year, and graduated with the highest marks.  
You were finally able to start the life you always wanted.  
We were married that summer, underneath the willow tree at Hogwarts where our romance bloomed.  
We said forever to whatever was ahead of us, and promised to stay true and faithful to each other.  
We moved into a beautiful house in the country, with a white picket fence around the garden.  
We raised our eight children there and taught them to love as we loved.  
They learned that love could conquer anything, and that love had saved your life.

Now I'm old and gray, and our children have their own children, but my love for you remained the same.  
I still love you with the same passion that we did when we were under the trees, or watching the stars come out from their hiding place.  
I still sit on the roof at dusk and watched the sun go down.

So as I write this in my old age, I think of you and know that you're somewhere in the clouds, waiting for me.  
And as I lay my quill down and go to sleep, I know that tonight, I'll see your smiling face again.

_** Fin**_


End file.
